Secrets Untold
by BellatrixBlack-Granger
Summary: Naomi and emily are blissfully happy after the love ball.But is emily hiding something from naomi? And who is this "cousin" that emily doesnt like?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I lay staring down at the little redhead lieing on my chest with her arm placed acorss my tummy.....She was so beautiful was like the sun,earth and the entire universe for me...she was even more than that.  
For the past couple of weeks since the love ball i havent wanted her out of my sights...Scared that this all might disapear if i let her go for one secound.I was musing over what to do today when she began to stir in her sleep.  
She was waking...Good i'd missed her.  
"Hey..."I smiled seeing her look back at me with a had exesive bed hair.  
"Hey gorgeous,how come your up so early?"She quizzed teasing me cause i was never the first one up.  
she always loves being the first one up..being able to awake me with gentle kisses and her touch all over me.  
" been awake for about 5 minutes"stroking her hair out of her face.  
"well im sorry you have been on your own for 5 minutes...you should have woken me up!"  
"Na you just looked to peaceful to awaken,And anyway i wasnt bored" winking at her beautiful smiling face.  
She lifted herself up slightly so she could give me a kiss...which even with morning breath made my heart sore.I slowly pulled her up until she was on top of me.I loved were the part of the day where i could have her all to was amazing!  
"NAOMI!EMILY!BREAKFASTS READY!"i heard being yelled up the stairs from my annoying mother.  
Emily pulled back slowly,flashing me a grin then giving me a quick peck on the lips before jumping of the bed and putting a t-shirt and shorts on.  
I pouted..i didnt like it when she was turned back to me seeing me pout "Cmon !Then you can have me all to yourself!!"She knew exactly what i was was like magic sometimes..other times it was kind of annoying.  
I groaned then crept out of bed slowly,delaying seeing my mother,she had been extra annoying ever since me and emily had told her we were together on some clothes we walked downstairs into the was sitting with her back to us,I winked at emily then crept up behind mum "BOO!"i yelled making my mum jump out of her seat.  
"Dont do that!I'm a old women!I know i dont look like it but my heart wont handle this"my mum sqeuked Me and emily took our seats beside each other.I smiled at her knowing that she was hungry from the way she was looking at her plate and the way she was beaming at my mum "Thanks gina this looks amazing"emily said quickly before digging into her food.I however wasnt as hungry all i wanted right now was emily..beautiful,sweet emily.  
"Whats up love?Not hungry?"Mum eyed me and my plate "no not really,just tired i geuss"  
Mum nodded and continued to eat.i turned away from mum to look at emily..when i looked at her she had stopped eating and was just staring into space..a expression on her face which i couldnt was wrong.I was about to ask her what was wrong when mum decided to speak again "You finished emily love?"Emily smiled and just nodded.  
"Okay well im going to go meet keiran,do you two mind cleaning up?"Mum nodded towards me and emily "Yeah sure mum we'll clean a nice time"I spoke when she was walking swiftly out of the kitchen grabbing her coat and yelling bye before she was getting up out of her seat and stacking the plates.  
"You okay em?"I smiled at her.  
"yeah im fine,just tired you know"  
"What was that before by the way?"  
"What was what?"  
"I saw you staring into space...i couldnt read your face..you kinda looked troubled"  
"Oh that was just thinking you know..random"She smiled at me trying to reasure me I dropped the matter and scraped the food into the the dishes over to the sink where emily was waiting to wash them.I geussed i was drying.I picked up the cloth from the side of the counter,waiting for the first was washing with that expression on her face again.I swiftly put the cloth down and grabbed her making her drop the plate in the sink and turning her to face me "right whats wrong?"i pressed wanting to find out what was bothering my girlfriend so much.  
"Nothing im fine just feeling a bit tired."She attempted to reassure me a kiss on my lips.  
"You would tell me if something was wrong right?"Trying to look into her eyes "Yeah of course.I always do dont i?"  
I just nodded.I still had the feeling though...the feeling you get when you know somethings wrong.  
She turned again washing the dish's.  
"It cute you know?"She turned her face to flash me a smile "What?"I replied with a confused look on my face ".Its adorable."This make me smirk a little...emily was the only one who see's this side of me.  
"Well why wouldnt i worry about you?Your everything to me"  
As soon as i had finished that sentence she turned her face looking down at the plate.I was going have to find out what was for now i would let it wanting to upset her.  
We finished the dishes and walked up to my room.I dropped on the bed sprawling myself across expecting emily to lie on me or beside she didnt she walked over to the desk where her phone was flicking it up and pressed a few expression slowly changed as i watched her was content before she walked over to her phone...Now it looked .Something in the text she must have been reading troubled her.  
"Em who's that?"  
She took a sec to type something then turned back to me with a smile "What?"  
"Who was the text from?"  
"Oh just one of my cousins asking how i was and gonna be in town next to know if i wanted to meet up"  
"Oh one?"  
"You dont know them,someone on my dads side"  
she walked over to the bed with her phone in her hand placing it on the bedside and climbing in beside me curling into my was about to kiss me when her phone starting ringing loudly She groaned then grabbed her phone looking at the screen for a then answered with a pissed off voice "What?!"  
I could hear yelling from the other was shouting at MY Emily!  
"And so what!? Does it fucking matter!?"She yelled more and more pissed of by the secound "Just fuck off will you!"Then she chucked her phone across the room,landing in the was never like this!Something was seriously pissing her off.  
I quickly grabbed her and hugged her trying to calm her down "Whats this for?"She questioned sounding very calm,all trace of annoyance gone "You werent very...Happy a secound ago is all"  
"Aww it doesnt fine now"She pulled as her phone bleeped with a text.  
"You gonna get that?"Nodding my head towards the pouted then got up to get the phone.  
Opening it and quickly back fast.  
"I Have to go"She simply said taking off my clothes and changed into hers.  
"Why whats wrong?"  
"Nothing just mum wants me home"  
" why"Thoughts of her Jenna ran through my head...What was she going to do this time?She wasnt very accepting of me and emily.  
"Dunno...Probably just wants to nag me again"She put her hair up in a bobble.i noticed she was avoiding looking me in the eye.I got off the bed as she grabbed her bag and was about to go out the door.  
"What no kiss?"I i was surprised when she grabbed me and kissed me fiercly,closing her .  
When she finally broke away i was a little concerned why she would have just done felt like she was saying goodbye.I hated the idea of her saying upset me more than anything "You sure your ok?"Holding her looking in her eyes " gonna miss you is all"She answered.  
"I love you em.I'll miss you too"  
"I love you too"  
And with that she hugged me and was was the way she told me she loved me that worried her eyes i just saw pain.  
She was hiding something from me.  
Something that pained her.  
Something that made her lie to me.  
Something that could affect her life. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

My house seemed empty with emily not here...My god im is what she has done to me.  
Its been around 2 hours since emily left and im worried,More than that,she wasnt herself when she left.I need to see her.I want to kiss with is why i didnt want her out of my she said goodbye to me something wasnt in her eyes wasnt the same.  
Should i call her?I mean would she mind?Text her?Fuck it ill text her,Grabbing my phone i sat down on my bed...what should i write?  
I love you,Im here if anythings the matter.N xox quickly pressing send before i changed my mind.I grabbed some coursework i changed my passed i dont know how long really when my phone buzzed.I hesitated when it said one new message it.I opened it i love you too,im sorry Exx Why was she saying sorry?Has some thing happend?Was this love gonna end?the thought made me want to throw up.  
I wouldnt and couldnt let her with that thought i fell asleep.I never got much sleep sometimes..i mean emily is like a hormonal teenager passed and nothing happend.I didnt wake up until i heard someone coming in and mum shouting up.  
"Naomi you need to get down here!Now!"Thats odd...the tone in mums voice was not of anger..but of concern and i dunno really.  
Walking down the stairs in some shorts and a t-shirt i saw my mum with red rings on her 'd been crying.  
"Naomi come sit down please i need to tell you something"Both of us walking through to the living room and taking a seat.  
"Mum has something happend with keiran?"I could only think something with keiran could make her cry.  
"No happend with i need you to stay calm when i tell you ok?"  
"Mum just tell me your scaring me!"  
"Its emily" At that moment i felt like my world was going to die.  
"What about emily?"  
"I got a phone call when i was with in 's been beaten badly,her family dont know she said that we were her only wanted us near the hospital agreed not wanting to cause any what you need to do is get dressed ok? We're going to the hospital"There was a disgusted look on my had hurt MY emily...Someone had put MY emily in the same time i wanted to get to her.i didnt want her to be upstairs i quickly changed into some jeans and a a jacket and a snickers bar to cheer emily up....As best i could was waiting by the door when i got down there.  
"You ready? Now remember Noami Dont stress her out ok?"  
"I wont mum,i just need to get to her!"I closed the door then we both ran to the car in a hurry to see emily.  
Who would beat her up?  
Who would want to hurt her this bad?  
And why didnt she want to see her family? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

It took me and mum at least 20 minutes to get to the we got there we ran straight to the reception to find out which ward she was found out she was in ward we got to the ward i looked through all the windows to see a flash of red hair.I found her in the furthest away i walked in i swear i could have cryed forever at the was lieing underneath a blanket,with wires and machinary hooked up to was breathing on her own though..that must have been a good sign.I sat beside her in the chair grabbing her hand and leaning forward just whispering its going to be okay and i love you to the doctor came he said she has 2 broken ribs and major bruising all over her said that if she feels well enough she may go home later which home?  
Mines or Jennas?We sat for hours waiting for her to wake was around 8 o clock when she started to stir i quickly stood up looking down on her,seeing her eyes flutter open made my heart was going to be alright.  
I would make sure of it.  
"Hey..You ok?"looking down at her with a smile "hey,yeah im ok?" She smiled at me,shes trying to hide her hurt..i can see it in her eyes.  
"Em what happend to you? You left this morning you were fine...now your in hospital what the hell happend?and why dont you want to see your family?Has something happend with them?Ems tell me whats going on?Please!"I was getting to worked up,this isnt about me...this is about emily.  
"Naoms calm down please...im fine they've drugged me up i cant feel anything.i dont want to talk about it here okay?"  
I couldnt deny her request.  
" i bet you can feel this " I winked at her confused face and lent down to kiss her but was interrupted,  
"Emily im so glad your okay!"the hole time i had forgetten that my mum was in the room.  
"Yes im fine gina thanks for your has the doctor said?"She looked at me then,i saw her slightly flinch "they said you have 2 broken bones and alot of bruises all over you said you could go you want us to call jenna?"As i said the last part of my sentence her face was of fear.  
"No naomi please dont take me back there.i wanna stay with you!Please naoms please..i..i"She was getting far too stressed i grabbed onto her and hugged her "Okay calm down you can stay with us dont worry!Im here..im here i love you"I kissed her forehead and she relaxed.  
I suddenly remembered the snickers bar that i had brought to try and put a little smile on her face.I put my hand in my pocket and produced the bar infront of had a confused look on her face then when she saw the snickers bar she grinned and me then kissed me.  
"Aww thanks i have a terrific girlfriend dont i?"She smiled at me again.I could feel my face going red.  
"Cmon lets take you home"I stayed with her until we were in the car on the way then i didnt part with her i sat in the backseat with her lieing with her head on my her hair we got home mum helped me carry emily to my room,laying her on the bed mum just whispered to me "look after her...do you want me to stay in?" i just shook my head "alright ill be at keirans if you need me"  
"Okay thanks mum" i said giving her a smile then siting down on the bed,Emily had taken her space on the bed and was now under the covers.i waited till i heard the front door closing before i turned to her.I needed answers.  
"Right...now will you tell me whats going on?" I said reaching for her hand.  
She needs to tell me what was happening I need to support her And will i be able to stand hearing the truth? 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

I turned and looked at those chocolate brown eyes...they just stared right back at me.  
I knew i was going to have to be a little gentle with her...but i had to find out what was wrong.I needed to know why she never said anything to me.I needed to know what was going on with her family.I dont want her to feel she cant trust me.i took her hand and started drawing small circles slowly.i just looked into her eyes and thought about what i was going to say.  
"Emily tell me whats going on... you trust me or something?Please emily i want to help you."Her eyes began to water but she squeezed my hand and gave me a smile.  
"Naomi i do trust you.I wouldnt be here if i didnt...Im just a bit scared,"She debated with herself for a minute before carrying on,"What do you want to know?"  
i felt relief really,that she was opening upto me " didnt you want to see your family?Has something happend with them?" Instead of answering she pushed herself up and rested against the headboard,flinging the covers up at the side and patting the space.I got in a put the covers over me wrapping my arms around her to try and make her feel safe.  
"You are my all i need.I didnt want to see my mum because i knew she would cause another arguement and blame i want to do is stay with you....Your not going to make me leave are you?"She quickly looked at me with panic in her eyes again.I kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair out "Of course other reason you dont want to go home?" I was actually only asking to make sure she had told me she was hesitant.  
"Emily...Tell me."I looked at her sternly.  
"I..I..I dont know...I mean i cant...I mean...Oh god"She was scared...so scared to tell me this.  
"Hey cmon just tell me i wont get mad or anything i promise.I'll stay with you" Smiling at her,She was choosing her words.  
"Stay calm ok?,"I nodded,"The other reason i dont want to go home is because the person who did this to me is staying there" my breathing had become heavy but i was trying with all my strength to stay calm...She didnt need me going crazy ...Just now.  
"Okay..was it katie?Oh god please dont tell me it was jenna?!" That was a very sickening thought "No it wasnt them...remember that cousin i told you about? Well she is staying with us for a while and well things arent exactly calm between us...considering i did punch her in the face last time i saw her.I found some stuff out about her and i was going to tell my mum not that she would believe me but she got all crazy...and this happened."  
Gesturing towards her body.I just hugged her own family could hurt her like this..i couldnt imagine anyone hurting her...i didnt want to but her OWN family made it ten times more sick and shocking really.  
"What things did you find out?"  
"Well when i was around 13 and she was 18 my cat went out one day and never came back...i found out she had killed it because i loved been selling drugs to like 12 year olds...I think she might have been the one to give that girl from the papers herion...the one that overdosed and died.I was going to tell mum sooner but she threatend to do something and i couldnt let it happen...Ever."The way she talked about the threat her cousin made...it sounded like it was the most painful thing for her to even think about...talk about even.  
"What did she threaten to do?"  
"She knows about...about... threatend to hurt you Naoms.I couldnt let that hurts to even think..i couldnt handle life without you"She was crying now..tears were running down her looked pale and cold.  
"Wait a got yourself beaten up badly because of me? You are like this from stopping her hurting me?"  
" would have beaten me up anyway but do you remember the text i got this morning and the phone call?"  
"Yeah for the text you looked like someone had just i dunno...dead for the phone call you were very pissed off"  
"Yeah well for the text she told me to meet her or you get for the phone call she was asking if you were there she just was like i bet she doesnt love you then the next text i got was that if i didnt meet her now you would get seriosuly hurt.I couldnt help but give been going on for days really...thats why i looked weird at breakfast.I kept thinking about...you..hurt"She was getting worked up again.  
"Emily i do love you...And you should have told me.I could have helped.I dunno i could have bought a baseball bat.  
I just wish you had told me...You have no idea how worried i was when i heard you were in hospital"  
"I love you too..I know i should have told you but i know what your would have got angry and punched her.  
And that wouldnt have sorry i made you worried" She pulled herself up and kissed wasnt right i should be making her feel better,And im going she pulled away and groaned.  
"What is it?You ok?Are you hurt?Is it your ribs?" I quickly looked her over to see she was just smiling at me "Im fine...only i need to get some more clothes from my know if im staying here for a while"  
"Right...Emily does katie know any of this?" Then i saw her slowly nod her head.  
"I told her about the drugs etc but i dont think she believed ?"  
"Oh nothing really just wanted to lie down get some painkillers and a cuppa yeah?I'll be back in a minute" I smiled at her...praying she cant see what im about to do.  
i made my way out the room with my phone in my back pocket,going to the kitchen and shutting the door,  
calling the one person i really didnt want to call but she could with the clothes.  
It took at least 15 rings before she answered "What do you want lezza?"  
"Nows not the time katie.I need a you put emilys clothes into a backpack and bring it round please?  
Its kinda urgent"  
"Whats going on? Cant believe im asking this but are you ok? You sound a bit off"I was about to explain when i decided against it over the phone "Come round and see whats going on katie"  
"Okay ill get her clothes and bring them round.i'll be there in "  
"Bye"Was i doing the right thing?  
I clicked the kettle on and started making some tea for me and emily.  
What if katie doesnt react well?  
What if she does go off on one at her cousin?  
And Where is the cousin for that matter? 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

it had been at least 15 minutes since i had called katie..after i called her i went back to the bedroom with painkillers and tea.i managed to get emily downstairs to the living room,saying my room was not exactly a very pleasant and it was dull.i sat down on the sofa with her in my arms waiting.i gave em the remote so she could pick whatever she wanted to could have anything she wanted....i waited then the door bell looked at me with a confused look on her face.  
"Who's that?" just staring at me...she wouldnt be happy about this.  
"im sorry" was all i said and got to the door and seeing katie dressed in a simple tracksuit,carrying a backpack.  
"Ok whats going on?" "Thanks for this i need you to promise you wont go crazy?"She nodded,"Come in"  
I led her to the living room and gave emily an apologetic look then katie came in and looked at her instantly covered her face as she spotted the bright blue and purple bruises covering emily.  
"Emily...what the hell happened?" But emily wasnt looking at her,she was looking at and shock all over her face.  
"Im sorry em,she needed to know,and she brought your clothes" She just shook her head and stared at the ground "Katie you cant tell mum or dad or anyone please....But it was Alex."Finally a name for this was just shaking her head still shocked.  
"You werent lieing were you?" Emily looked up at her words and shook her head then began to cry.I was about to grab her in my arms but katie bet me to beside emily and hugging her close.I felt like i should leave them to i walked through to the kitchen and stayed there even when i heard sobs and even the odd it was mostly katie.I was in the kitchen for about half an hour before katie came through,masscara all down her face.  
"Naomi what are we going to do? Emily doesnt want to do anything about this!We need to something!"She sat next to me.  
"I dont know what to do me if emily didnt need me here i would have got a baseball bat and kicked the fuck out of this alex but she does and she wants me here so im staying until is alex by the way?"  
"Shes in the came back looking a bit angry but she said that it was cause someone had pissed her off.  
one of her old pals she said"  
"Well it obviously wasnt a fucking old pal...Katie i think we just need to pretend we dont know a need to keep alex away from the safest thing...What about you? Does she know you know?"  
She turned her face to me and smiled "no she doesnt know that i she fucking one hurts emily like that."I grabbed her arm staring her dead in the eye "No start or its going to cause more trouble for know what,go home get some stuff and you can stay here in the spare will keep you out of danger aswell"  
"Naomi ill be fine you think she would do that to me?" She was actually starting to panic a little bit.  
"She did it to emily didnt she? She holds all the fucking cards point risking staying here ok?  
She nodded,And stood up she was about to walk out when the kitchen when i needed to ask something "Katie...Is emily angry with me? For telling you i mean?" She turned to face me once more "No..she understands says and i quote 'this isnt fair on naomi...shes been too good to me already' Which is bollocks.I mean it isnt fair on you but this is what couple do right? Support each other"  
"Yeah your hurry back yeah?" She nodded and the front door closed i took a deep breath and walked through to the living was sitting upright just staring...I slowly walked into the room,Not knowing what to expect when she heard me come in she didnt turn she just stared "Its ok naoms i know why you did it,"She turned to me and patted the spot next to her,opening her arms for me to take my place,when i did she spoke again,"Its gonna be surprised your not running to the hills because of this"  
I stared at her with disbelief...Well i sorta did deserve it...considering all the running i did before.  
"Not this time em.I love you and im not going to leave ...stay where i can see you ok?"  
She smiled at me and nodded,leaning up to kiss me,Putting her hands on my face.I could feel her tongue craze my lower lip asking for entrace to my mouth which i granted in a straddled me not breaking the tongues were battling for control..i could feel her smiling into the kiss.I didnt want to stop kissing her...my emily...But really i needed i pulled away smirking at gasping at the same time...so it made me look a little weird.  
she just started to stroke my hair while i was stroking her back.  
"Oh and em...Your sisters going to be staying with us" disbelief crossed her faced then she changed it to playful anger hitting me in the arm softly.  
"Naomi! No we cant..you know,"She commented winking at me "Em we wouldnt anyway if would hurt you to much"  
"Na na It doesnt up remember,"She laughed and so did i at the sound of her she turned feirce and grabbed me into a passionate into the kiss "Better make use of the time we have left eh?Pleaseee" She pulled back with puppy dog eyes...she knew how to play me.  
we continued to heavy kiss for what seemed like hours,only breaking apart when she stood up outstretching her hand for me.I took it and she led us up to my room.I had pressed her against the door before the door had even properly closed,kissing her passionatly as our tongues massaged each other,moving my lips to press butterflie kisses over her face down her throat to her collar bone,Then moving to her pulse point of her neck to gently suck and nibble leaving my mark,i pulled away slightly and grinned,pleased with my was obviously impatient as she wound her arms around my neck bringing our lips together once more,She began to push me back until the back of my legs hit the bed and i gently fell onto the bed with a light straddled me whilst i had my hands on the end of her top quickly pulling it over her head,flinging it behind me before grabbing her and kissing her again.i broke away for some air.  
"are you sure about this?" I nodded with a smile and resumed kissing reached down to the bottom of my top and pulling it over my head.i flipped us over so i was hovering over her.I slowly kissed my way down to the top of her skirt looking into her eyes constantly then i continued to look in her eyes whilst pulling down her skirt.I moved up her body again and kissed her,Her hand was in my hair deepening the kiss,my hands however were roaming around her,over her stomach,her waist but then i moved down slightly to kiss her breasts through her bra,i began to get impatient so i took her bra of aswell,i began to kiss and suck at her nipple i could feel it getting increasingly hard she moaned and i sucked a bit harder,as i was sucking on her nipple i slowly moved my hand down her body to the edge of her knickers,playing with the hem,teasing her slightly.  
"Naomi...Please...Dont tease" She moaned.I then stood up and quickly took her knickers of aswell,resuming my position i kissed her then moved a hand down her to her centre feeling the heat and how extremely wet she was already.I pulled back from kissing her and looked her in the eyes.  
"Keep your eyes open"i ordered loving the look in her eyes when i was pleasuring her.I sharply inserted two fingers emilys breathing hitched and she moaned and arched her back of the bed when i began slowly,picking up the pace as i saw her finding it hard to contain her moans of pleasure,i inserted another finger and curved them slightly knowing that emily likes that.  
She was finding it harder to keep her eyes open,I kissed her again then began kissing down her body,still looking in her filthy yet sweet chocolate i got to her centre i smirked at her then replaced my hand with my tongue.  
Flicking her clit in a rythem,emily moaned loudly.  
"Naomi...fuck...i..i..i love you" still looking in my eyes...i knew she was struggling though...she was so close.I put my fingers back into her but continued to lick her...tasting her was the best thing began to clench round my fingers so i knew she was very close i quickly moved up her knowing she likes to kiss me when she she came it was forceful and heavy,she moaned into the kiss very away after a minute,i was just smirking a shit eating grin on my face...she grinned back at me of course.  
"Your amazing you know? God i dont think i could have a better fuck" she winked at me "Well im naomi campball obviously its the best you've ever had" She laughed and so did i "wow you dont exactly boast do you?Oh well i geuss i will have to deal with it" She laughed for a secound then tryed to supress a yawn,she was tired but i didnt blame her.  
"Cmon you sisters gonna be a while and your tired...Im kinda tired to you know" I moved up the bed and got under the covers,she of course took her place at 'her side' of the bed.i wrapped my arms around her as she put her head on my chest and put a protective arm around my waist.  
"But what about you? I mean i know im tired but dont you want something back?" She just stared at me confused "Na its this was about you,You can make it upto me later with ooooils " She laughed at the memory.  
we lay there for a while trying to drift of....but i felt like mabey she was scared i was going to run again...because of this...i think she might think im going to run the first chance i blame her.i mean i ran the day after i made love with her.i needed to reasure her "Ems im not going to leave you,im going to be here all through this.i'll fucking marry you if i have to make you see im not going anywhere.I love you em"I waited for a minute for her to reply...i listened to her breathing and realised she was asleep...She knew i loved i still feel like im going to cock things up.I always really i still had questions.  
i mean why was katie being so nice?  
has emily said something?  
is there something i dont know? 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

It had been at least half an hour since Emily fell asleep,But i couldnt,i needed to make her feel lieing here,  
with her in my arms is the best i could do until i get a baseball bat and i meet this '_alex_'.I know katie was going to be here soon so i shouldnt probably wake em,but she looks so peaceful sleeping.I needed to wake her nonetheless.i lightly shook her,not wanting to startle her.  
"Em..."she groaned,"Em cmon katies going to be here soon"  
she let out a sigh then turned her head upwards to look at me,she blinked perfusely for a secound then looking me in the eye and a slow smile crept up her face.  
"You know i love you and all but why did you have to wake me?" she groaned then giggled "i woke you my dear because your sister will be here soon and i do not want her to see us like me naked for that matter!" I giggled then chringed at the thought of her seeing me naked...I mean it was weird complete weird emily brought me out my thoughts..The look on her face was one i had seen many times..far too many times.  
She must have remembered i was naked so now she was giving me the 'lets have hot sex' look.I was suddenly under attack from stopped for a minute,pulling back then as she was diving back in to kiss me she bumped her head with my nose.  
"Ow!" I giggled,rubbing my was also laughing at were laughing our heads off for no was nice to have some fun,to forget the frustration and tension of todays events.i leant in and kissed the top of her nose.  
I kissed her properly for a minute and pulled her in for a hug.I glanced over at the clock,it was 8:30pm...It really was time to get up before her sister came.  
"Cmon you..get up,"She pouted lightly,"Your sisters sleeping in the spare room...before you even say anything about us and sexy time" I knew what she was thinking.  
and with that we both got out of bed.I winced a little when she got out of bed and i saw all the bruises covering her got changed into our pj's and headed down stairs to the living room,just in time as i was entering the living room i heard a knock at the door.i smiled and emily and gave her a quick peck on the lips and opened the door,To see katie once again,looking bored to see the very least.  
"Come in katie,"I gestured inside,she nodded and walked past me,"So hows alex then?"  
I walked into the living room to see emily sat reading a magazine and katie sat beside her looking tired instead of bored.  
"Well she wasnt in when i got gone to see a mate about a party.I've told mum im staying here...she didnt seem to where emily was.I said she was at i think mum thinks your cheating on emily with me"  
Me and katie both burst into laughter,We both knew how unlikely that is.I mean why would i want katie when i have emily.  
Emily didnt seem to notice she looked to interested in a story about a gig that was happening soon.A massive grin spread across her face.I stopped laughing and sat beside her,putting my arm around her shoulders as she leant into me.  
I just continued to chat iddly with katie as emily was very absorbed by the must have been tired because i didnt notice that she put her head on my shoulder and she fell asleep against me.I nudged katie and mouthed "Im gonna take her to bed" She just nodded and smiled.I put my arm around emilys shoulders and another arm under her legs and lifted her up.I thanked god she was so light.I carried her upto my bedroom and put her under the duve and kissed her forehead.I turned and went downstairs for a was still on the couch.  
"Cmon katie you should get to bed too.i'll show you the spare room" she nodded and got up picking her bag up and following me up the stairs i went past my room but i smiled a little knowing em was in there...I countinued to the third door,and opened it letting her go in.  
"Well you get comfy ok? Night katie" she turned and smiled "Night thanks your really good for her you know"  
"Thank you katiekins"  
She rolled her eyes.I shut the door and went through to my room to find emily curled up in a ball looking upset..she was muttering things like "help" and "no" then she screamed siliently,i instantly got into bed with her and put my arms around her and shook her "em...Em its ok im here" she looked at me and started crying i held her closer as she wrapped her arms around me aswell.  
"Naomi i was so scared...i was so scared" she sobbed into my neck.  
"shhh its okay...your safe...im here" i stroked her tears had stopped and now she was clambering on top of me attacking my lips.  
"Tell me you love me" she muttered

"I love you em" she kissed me more forcefully.  
"again"  
"i..love..you" i punchuated with a kiss.  
she started to move her hands in my top,i quickly grabbed her hands to stop looked at me with a confused look "Em we shouldnt do this now" I could see a flash of hurt in her eyes.  
"Do you not want me?"her voice cracked.  
"Em of course i do,just we shouldnt do this with the state you were just need here,and ill keep you safe." She smiled with acceptance,and moved beside me putting her arm across me tummy,i put my arms around her and started drawing shapes on her arm.  
"Right now sleep" i kissed her head and waited for her breathing to even when i was starting to doze of em spoke.  
"I love you never leave me" she sounded half asleep but she sounded broken like the morning after the lake.  
"I love you to,I wont leave now,Not ever" I knew i shouldnt promise anything but i thought i couldnt ever leave her.  
We both fell asleep and feeling safe in each others arms.  
But how long can feeling safe last?  
how long can us being happy together last?  
And can we make it through anything?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had been a week since Emilys encounter with '_Alex_' it was all but forgotten by katie and emily themselves but everynight emily would get undressed for bed i would almost,almost burst into tears at seeing the state of her in fucking bruises caused by that had been a long ribs were bothering her often she was often in pain to even breath...It hurt so much to see her this way.I mena why would someone hurt there only family so badly this way? I never had any answers at this i still had emily and katie staying with me,My mum didnt mind she just said that if i think its best then they can had become increasing scared about losing me over the week started telling me all these things like she would take a bullet for me and stuff..One night she had another nightmare and i had to shake her quite alot to get her to wake up..When she did she just grabbed onto me and held me? I kept asking her over and over again if she was ok but her only answer was i wont let anyone hurt you..She later told me she had,had a dream that someone had come for me,had wanted to hurt me she said in the dream someone killed me and in the dream she was .Alone. She was getting increasing tired constantly..but she stayed awake cause she didnt want people to hurt me or katie but mostly because of the nightmares...They were the refused to leave the house..i wasnt surprised it took alot of persauding,promises of alot of orgasms,Chocolate and sex itself to get her to agree to come to this rallie today.I hadnt been to a rallie in a while and i kind of missed i didnt want to leave em,Solution=Take her with i only 8:20am so we will have to get up at that emilys pleased of im wide awake.I always seem to wake up a little earlier than i need to on rallie mabey im just a bit i was seeing my rallie buddys today.I was gonna introduce em to them..Beam as i said 'MY girlfriend Emily'.I loved introducing her to people as My nobody jj',noones.

i was just lieing in bed at this point with emily tucked into my soundly for once.i was just brushing her hair when i remembered that i did that the first time she stayed over...jesus i was a from happiness..from love,from emily.I was just imagining my life back then when i heard something

"You thinking again?" Emily mumbled her voice laced with sleep.

"How do you know i was thinking?" I giggled slightly not to loudly incase she wanted to go back to sleep

"Because you stroke my hair and you stroke my fingers slightly" I looked down at our hands,oh,i didnt realise i was stroking her hand..Oh my god im a softy.

"Well then you know me dont you?" She nodded her head on my chest.

"What were you thinking about?" she moved her head to look up at me

" you" I knew i was blushing but she was blushing also

"Perv"

"Weirdo"

"Idiot"

"You love me" I winked at her

"Mmm and arent you glad about that?" she lifted herself up to kiss me..i loved morning kiss's they were just so..different.

"Yes im very glad about-" I gasped,as emily rather suddenly entered my knickers with her hand.

i gave her a frown but she just smirked she was slowly pushing a finger in and out of my already soaked centre.i wanted more...i always want more from her...i cant get enough.I let out a loudish moan,i brought my hands up on was grabbing the headboard,the other was on emilys back,digging my nails into brought her head upto mines kissing me passiontly..

"Fuck...Em...Faster please...harder baby" she grinned and inserted 2 more fingers into me rapidly pumping them in and out and using the pad of her thumb to make circles on my clit.i was so close it was unbelievable.I gripped onto her back with both hands and bit down on her shoulder as my orgasm ripped through me with a gasp of emilys my breathing had gone a little bit normal emily brought her hand up to her face and sucked on her fingers,licking of the cum.i placed a sloppy kiss on her mouth as she had a shit eating grin on her face.

"Fuck em...Where is your sudden fiesty-ness from?" our morning werent like that...well they sometimes were not very often but it usually took alot of snogging and teasing.

"Thought you deserved it..Havent had any fun since last week" she grinned...Yeah we hadnt shagged since last week when she was drugged up,it hurt her to much to really move but she was recovering increadibly fast

"Well thank you very much miss fitch" We spent a little longer in bed before the alarm went off at we got ready only it took us a bit more time than usual as me and em had a shower together...although its very good,it takes twice as left the house at about 10 and got on the bus to the the bus we just sat in silience enjoying each others skin in each others got of the bus and started walking down the road as emily started asking questions

"Who are your friends? Where did you meet them? Whats this rallie even for?"

"I met them on my first rallie about 5 years this is for cruelty to animals...Right up your street" We basically laughed and joked the entire rounded a cornor and down the far end of the street there were a massive crowd of people all with signs and walked till the end and then we got coffee in the coffee shop across the street from the we came out we walked into the crowd emily was gripping my hand scared to get found a nice little space for us to stand.I scanned the crowd looking for my rallie buddys when i heard someone shouting

"NAOMI! OI NAOMI COME TO THE BACK!" I would recognise that sound anyway,Natasha.I smiled at emily and pulled her to the back of the rallie crowd i saw my 2 mates(Natasha and alexis) standing tossing a ball between them i smiled.

I felt emily freeze at my side so i looked at her then i saw that alexis froze alexis looked smug,or disbelieving but emily looked shocked,scared,terrified stared at alexis in horror.

Why was emily acting this way?

Why was alexis acting this way?

What didnt i know?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I was still looking between alexis and emily,natasha was just standing there smiling,oblivious to the weird how some things you see in slow motion when there so fast,It all happened in slow let go of my hand and grabbed me shoving me behind her,protecting me,a death stare heading to alexis.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Emily yelled at alexis who just smirked

"Im here seeing my friends and enjoy a rallie"

"Your not fucking coming near her" emily spat at alexis

"Hello! Can someone please tell me whats going on!" I yellled looking between the had her hands in fists as i gripped her waist.

"Naomi how long have you known her?" She turned her head slightly to look at me

"Since my first rallie.I met alexis when i was about really talked to her but the past year i've been hanging out with her and natasha at ?"Emily sharply turned her head to look at alexis

"You told her your name is alexis! Fuck sake! I told you to stay away from her alex!"I froze....Was this her cousin alex?

"Alex? Her cousin alex the one that-" I wanted to puke...I was mates with emilys cousin,the cousin that beat her to a pulp and left her to cousin that had threatend me,that made emily so worried about me putting more strain on herself.

"Yes im i do like alexis my name changed to that this year" She grinned,but it was cut short when emily sent her another death stare

"Fuck off alex! You stay the fuck away from my girlfriend! I told you,go near her and ill fucking kill you!" Alex stared with a blank expression then burst into fits of laughter

"Ems hun you couldnt even fucking make me bleed last time babe,I doudt you could kill me" She was bending over holding her sides

"Oh believe me it would be fucking different this anything happened to naomi it would be a completely different matter alex!" I was still frozen in place...what do i do?instead i whipped out my phone slyly and typed a message _'Em's cousins alex beat her up last week,Now shes here at the you please come?Might need a hand x' _i sent it to the one person i know who never really hits girls,but would make an exception if they had hurt his .It looked like emily was about to leap for alex so i held onto her waist making sure she could move an phone buzzed and i grabbed it looking at the screen._'1 New Message from Cook','Sure im just around the let her touch red x' I_ scanned the area looking for cook but secounds later he came behind me and stepped beside at her

"Whats going on red?" he looked between em and alexis.

"Long story short?,"Cook nodded,"Shes my cousin,I know some stuff about her,She threatend to hurt naomi,She beat me up,Now shes here when i told her to stay the fuck away from naoms" Cook frowned,An angry frown.

"How badly were you hurt red?,"But emily wasnt looking at him she was looking at alexis..watching her every move,"How bad was it Blondie?" He turned to look at me

"She was in hospital with 2 broken ribs and major bruising all over her body...It was bad" Cook was getting more angry by the was about to step farward when emily riggled out of my hold and stood in front of him.

"Cook go stand infront of naomi,"He hesitated,"Cook fucking do it now! Im to short to make sure shes completely safe" He saw the logic and stood infront of me,I couldnt really see and i was worried about shouldnt be facing this fucking peice of shit on her own.

i heard footsteps and then a few hushed voices,i tried to look around cook but he just told me to stay still and to do what red says.I heard more steps then emily came over,I peeked from behind cook and saw natasha and alex were gone,i quickly made my way over to emily wrapping her in a bone crushing hug,squeezing her and kissing her hair hugged me my pulled away after a minute and walked over to cook,And whispered something in his ear,He grabbed her by the upper arms and shaked her slightly saying something like she just looked down and mumbled something inaudible to glanced at me,his eyes mumbled something else to him and begged him to something for her...He nodded once,she hugged him and kissed his walked over to me cook in hugged me once more wrapping her arms around my neck and pulled me into a passionate pulled away after a minute

"I love you,I love you so much" A tear ran down her cheek.

"I love you too em..Hey dont not your fault i didnt know it was your cousin,"She shook her head looked behind me for a secound nodding,I felt a pair of hands go over my arms around my waist and pulled me was going on? Cook was...Restraining me?

"Cook let me not the time for your horny antics" He just held me tighter and mumbled into my shoulder

"Im sorry.I cant let you red,she cant move" I looked at emily,tears in her eyes.

"Em whats going on?" She swiftly walked upto me and kissed me feircely.

"Im sorry naoms,I have to go meet alex..I have to do this...To keep you safe." This is why she had me restrained,she knew i would drag her back to the house or something if she didnt.

"Cook take her far away or something,Dont let her come back here,Even if she does she wont find me here...Im meeting alex somewhere else." I felt cook nod..I was now crying,tears streaking down my began to pull me back as emily was about to turn away i stared thrashing in cooks hold..kicking my legs and doing anything to get out of his hold but it wasnt happening.

"EMILY! EMILY DONT DO THIS PLEASE!" Emily just smiled a very weak smile and simply said,"I've got to keep you safe" FOR FUCK SAKE! I wanted to scream,i wanted to yell at her tell her to stop risking herself to stop me getting hurt!

I saw emily walk down the street and turn onto another street...she was was still dragging kept his hold on me at all times...i didnt on the bus..Not when we got back to the house...Not when we got up to my just sat there..Hopeing and praying em was ok.

"Why didnt you let me go cook? Why did you let her go?" My voice was cracking,covered in tears

"Red needed to do this Naomi,she said the only thing she wanted to do was make you safe,She loves you too much to loose you blondie."

"What if i loose her cook? She already got beat up! She cant face them on her own! She'll be in hospital again!I know she will!,"I burst into tears as cook got up and put his arms around me,rubbing my back and kissing my hair,"I cant loose her cook..i wouldnt survive if i did loose her"

This feeling terrified me...knowing emily was out there with that peice of shit...doing god knows what,getting beat up?Getting stabbed? Mabey shes..No she wouldnt,shes not leaving me..Not now not ever.I need Emily here in my arms..To know she was safe for that moment.I must have fallen asleep cause when i woke up i was lieing on my side,covers around me and it was dark outside i looked up at my clock to see the time 1:46AM! WTF! wait is emily back? I check the space beside me which was empty...Shes been gone all day...My emily is gone in the night and i cant find her...

"Cook?Cook?" I got up and walked over to the window which was slightly open,the smell of fags lingering in the air

"Blondie?,"I gasped and jumped at the sudden voice,"You alright blondie?" I looked at the sofa to see cook lieing with a blanket over him.I sat down on my bed once more.

"No cook im not ,My fucking girlfriend is out there still its almost 20 to 2 in the morning cook! where the fuck is she?" I reached my phone to see if there was any messages

2 New Messages,My heart lept,From Katie.

I of them basically saying she was staying at effys...huh strange,she wont be back till tomorrow.

I went to phonebook and looked down to find The contact titled _'Lover' _I Smiled i remembered the day we decided to put funky names for each other in our phones

_"Oh Cmon Naoms! It will be funny! Cmon! Ill put you under sex bomb if you want?,"Em's turned and winked_

_"As in like the fucking tv programme? No fucking way Em."I tried to put a stern look on my face but she did the puppy eyes and stuff and i caved_

_"Fine we'll fucking do funky names,But dont fucking put anything weird" She grabbed my phone and typed in lover.I grabbed hers and put Whore service ;). I laughed._

_She looked at her phone and lent up and kissed me_

_"So how much am i paying you tonight then,Because just to let you know...you need to up your game...Your normal standard has gone down a bit" She laughed and i playfully hit her arm_

_"Smart arse" I laughed and kissed her _

_i _pressed call,it was ringing...oh my god there is went to voicemail but i tried about 3 more to give up after one last try.

It was ringing..about 5 rings in i got an answer.

"Hello?"

"EM! EM IS THAT YOU!"

"Yeah its ok calm down."

"Where are you?Why didnt you call me? Do you have any fucking idea how worried i've been!"

"Alright mum,"She laughed,"I lost track of time im let me in im fucking freezing"

"Your outside?"

"Yup" She maked a popping sound on the 'p'

"Oh you in a sec."

Me and cook slunk downstairs,Cook was leaving in order to give us some time on our own.I opened the door and was greeted by a troubled looking emily.I hugged cook as he walked out he was halfway down the path when emily ran after him and i could make out a thanks and she hugged him.I grabbed her hand and led her upto my bedroom,Shutting the door behind us,she was standing in the middle of the room,I got angry and walked upto her slapping her then kissing her didnt flinch or anything when i slapped her...She understood.

"Dont you ever and i mean ever fucking do that to me again! Alright? I was so fucking worried emily!"

"Im sorry,I didnt mean to worry you,I just needed to talk to her"

"Did you sort it out is she going to leave us alone?"Emily sighed and went and sat on the looked down at the floor

"She'll leave us alone alright...but she wants me to do something first" emily looked up at me with tears in her eyes

What did alex want her to do?

Was it really that bad?

Was it going to hurt emily?


End file.
